My Greatest Adventure Vol 1
| years published = 1955-1964 | total issues = 85 | featured characters = Niles Caulder; Cliff Steele; Rita Farr; Larry Trainor | creators = | previous = | next = ''Doom Patrol'', Vol. 1 ''My Greatest Adventure, Vol. 2 }} My Greatest Adventure is a sci-Fi/Action anthology series published by DC Comics from 1955-1964. The series was originally released on a bi-monthly publishing schedule, but changed to a monthly distribution format with issue #23. By issue #80, the focus of the comic shifted to center on the super-hero team known as the Doom Patrol, with non-related adventure tales included as back-up stories. Following issue #85, the title of the series officially changed to ''The Doom Patrol''. The series continued publication under the new title until its cancellation in 1968 with issue #121. * My Greatest Adventure 1 * My Greatest Adventure 2 * My Greatest Adventure 3 * My Greatest Adventure 4 * My Greatest Adventure 5 * My Greatest Adventure 6 * My Greatest Adventure 7 * My Greatest Adventure 8 * My Greatest Adventure 9 * My Greatest Adventure 10 * My Greatest Adventure 11 * My Greatest Adventure 12 * My Greatest Adventure 13 * My Greatest Adventure 14 * My Greatest Adventure 15 * My Greatest Adventure 16 * My Greatest Adventure 17 * My Greatest Adventure 18 * My Greatest Adventure 19 * My Greatest Adventure 20 * My Greatest Adventure 21 * My Greatest Adventure 22 * My Greatest Adventure 23 * My Greatest Adventure 24 * My Greatest Adventure 25 * My Greatest Adventure 26 * My Greatest Adventure 27 * My Greatest Adventure 28 * My Greatest Adventure 29 * My Greatest Adventure 30 * My Greatest Adventure 31 * My Greatest Adventure 32 * My Greatest Adventure 33 * My Greatest Adventure 34 * My Greatest Adventure 35 * My Greatest Adventure 36 * My Greatest Adventure 37 * My Greatest Adventure 38 * My Greatest Adventure 39 * My Greatest Adventure 40 * My Greatest Adventure 41 * My Greatest Adventure 42 * My Greatest Adventure 43 * My Greatest Adventure 44 * My Greatest Adventure 45 * My Greatest Adventure 46 * My Greatest Adventure 47 * My Greatest Adventure 48 * My Greatest Adventure 49 * My Greatest Adventure 50 * My Greatest Adventure 51 * My Greatest Adventure 52 * My Greatest Adventure 53 * My Greatest Adventure 54 * My Greatest Adventure 55 * My Greatest Adventure 56 * My Greatest Adventure 57 * My Greatest Adventure 58 * My Greatest Adventure 59 * My Greatest Adventure 60 * My Greatest Adventure 61 * My Greatest Adventure 62 * My Greatest Adventure 63 * My Greatest Adventure 64 * My Greatest Adventure 65 * My Greatest Adventure 66 * My Greatest Adventure 67 * My Greatest Adventure 68 * My Greatest Adventure 69 * My Greatest Adventure 70 * My Greatest Adventure 71 * My Greatest Adventure 72 * My Greatest Adventure 73 * My Greatest Adventure 74 * My Greatest Adventure 75 * My Greatest Adventure 76 * My Greatest Adventure 77 * My Greatest Adventure 78 * My Greatest Adventure 79 * My Greatest Adventure 80 * My Greatest Adventure 81 * My Greatest Adventure 82 * My Greatest Adventure 83 * My Greatest Adventure 84 * My Greatest Adventure 85 * None * Doom Patrol Archives 1 * Doom Patrol: The Silver Age * Doom Patrol: The Silver Age Omnibus * My Greatest Adventure redirects to this page. * The Doom Patrol, and all of its members were introduced in ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80 in June, 1963. * General Immortus'' first appeared in ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80. * * * * *